Dark Huntress
by magicksparkle
Summary: Rayn, left on her own at a young age, had to raise herself in the harsh world. She has both strength and courage, but she will need more than that when she finds she has a Lifemate, one who promises her more time than he can live with.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rayn ran down the hall, her racing heart pounded against her chest. The vampire was gaining on her, his cruel laughter echoed through the house toward her. The picture of her mother's bloody corpse would forever be burned in her nine year old mind. Her father, who left earlier to go hunting, reached out to her mind.

"Look at him." He commanded. There was no loving father there, just the cruel hunter who had just lost his lifemate, she shook her head and kept running. Her father forced her compliance and her head snapped around to look at the vampire but in doing so, she tripped over the corner of the rug that had been curled up. The vampire reached down for her and simply plucked her off the floor. His hands gripped her tightly, almost breaking the young bones in her arms. He held her head so she was looking away from him and he bit down into her wrist. Rayn cried out in pain but this only made the vampire happy. The front door of the house burst inwards, her father had arrived. Rayn looked at him with hope but he was not the same, his eyes were wild and his face did not hold the love and care he once had. He struck at the vampire and the blood oozed onto Rayn, burning her flesh away. She cried out in pain and she was dropped and forgotten by both predator and prey. Rayn looked away during the fight, not wanting to see the blood, or the death. She heard the sickening crunch as her father crushed one side of the vampire's skull, and the sickening sucking noise as the heart was ripped from the chest. The father threw the heart away, and turned to leave. The heart landed in front of Rayn and it started its slow crawl back to its body. Rayn called to her father for aid, but as she watched hin horror, her father waved one arm toward the house and the carpet burst into flames around her. The heart reached its body and the vampire moved to rise. Rayn stayed silent, hoping to be unnoticed. Her prayers were answered when he just passedher by and left the house. She rose too, knowing she had to leave or die. She left the house and with one last longing look towards the house, she fled into the woods to go to ground. She knew as all Carpathians did, the earth would heal her.


	2. Chapter 1

Rayn sat on the balcony, her fingers lightly tracing the grooves in the wood. She stared out as the darkness took hold. She smiled at the scenery, some lonely stragglers rushing to get home. Rand jumped down from the railing and walked into her room. She donned a pair of jeans and a tight shirt. She smiled as she left her room. She had been tracking this vampire for the last few nights and he led her here to Romania. She strode down the stairs and walked through the front room of the inn where Mirko sat by the fire with his wife, Slavica. They were sipping coco when Rayn entered.

"Dear, where are you going this evening?" Mirko asked, setting down his cup. "It is dangerous to go out at night here."

"I am just going out for a few hours; I have some business to attend to sir." Rayn said politely, sending him a warm smile, hoping it would deter him, unfortunately it did not.

"There are evil men who walk this street at night my dear." Slavica added. Ran smiled at her comment and marched out the door. Slavica looked at her husband, worry, plastered to her face. "Should we call Mikhail?"

"I will do it, go see if you can see where she went." Mirko said, knowing the woman was probably already out of sight. He picked up his phone and dialed Mikhail's number.

"Hello." A deep male voice asked. Mirko smiled as he recognized his friend's voice.

"Its mirko." he said, hoping Mikhail could help.

"I guessed that." Mikhail chuckled.

"We have a problem." Mirko continued.

"I guessed that." Mikhail sobered.

"There is a female, of your kind am sure. She has gone out this night. We think she may be trying to hunt a vampire." Mikhail stiffened and Raven from across the room to sit with him.

"Thank you. We will find her." Mikhail said. He placed the phone in its cradle and turned to Raven.

"What is wrong dear?" she asked her eyes wide.

"There is a woman believed to be Carpathian, that is believed to be hunting a vampire this evening." He said, his age beginning to show on his face.

"We will find her dear, no harm will come to her, and I am sure." Raven said reassuringly. Mikhail sent out a summons through the mental path for all hunters in the area. One by one they appeared. Gregori strode in first.

"What is it my prince?" he asked, scanning both Mikhail and raven for injuries and he scanned the house for danger.

"I will tell you when all have arrived." Mikhail said with a smile. He felt Gregori scan himself and raven, some habits are hard to break. Soon the room was filled with hunters.

"Attention. There is a vampire in these mountains this evening." Mikhail started.

"So you called all of us?" Josef asked loudly. Mikhail saw Byron's hand shoot out and smack Josef in the back of the head. Mikhail almost smiled at the affection. "There is a female."

"The scoundrel!" Josef shouted sarcasm apparent. Byron's hand shot out to smack him again but just as it was going to hit, Josef ducked. Mikhail saw even Byron almost smile.

"The vampire does not have the female."

"Then what does one have to do with the other?" Josef asked, feigning exasperation.

"Would you shut up?" Byron roared.

"Sorry, can't." Josef said as he shot Byron a playful look.

"Anyways," said Mikhail, shooting Josef a warning look. Josef answered with a look of innocence, Mikhail almost laughed. "The female is believed to be hunting a vampire. She needs to be found and brought here." Mikhail said firmly. The hunters nodded and almost at once, they were gone. Raven reached for Mikhail's hand. "They will find her Mikhail, believe in your hunters.

"It is not my hunters who worry me." They stood at the window to watch for any sign of the woman. After fifteen minutes or so, Raven became restless. A cold breeze blew through the house and the spun to see a figure standing in a shadowy corner of the room.

"Are you the female?" Mikhail asked.

"I am a female, though which one I am not sure. I am tracking a vampire and I know he is near."

"We have hunters for that, male hunters." Mikhail said.

"So because I am a female you are saying that I am not as good as a male?" Rayn asked an edge to her voice.

"That is not what I am saying. Women should be home, safe. They are too precious to lose."

"I am not precious; I was abandoned by my father to the clutches of a vampire. He set the house we were in on fire. I was unwanted and forgotten. Do not speak to me of male gallantry." She spat at him. She stiffened suddenly and made her way towards the window.

"What?" Mikhail asked.

"If you can not feel it I refuse to aid you." She snapped, and with a twirl and a burst of wind, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rayn materialized at the edge of the clearing and watched as the vampire made his way toward the village at the base of the mountain. She sighed and strode toward him.

"You are unforgiven for the crimes you have committed." She spoke, no emotion present in her voice.

"You are nothing but a scrawny girl, what can you do?" the vampire sneered as he spun to face her.

"I can kill you as I have killed so many others." She said lunging forward. She struck his chest but he having sensed her movement, dodged her blow buy she still managed to strike his side, her nails drawing acidic blood. The vampire was knocked aside and he struck the tree nearest him.

"You little bitch!" he shouted and he struck out at her. She saw his move coming, it was sloppy and he was weakening. She twisted and twirled around his claws and he screamed with rage. Rayn clawed his other side, spilling more of his blood. He raised his hand to strike her and she was about to move when something distracted her.

"Stop!" a man shouted at the edge of the clearing. Rayn turned to see him emerge from the depths of the forest. The vampire took seized this moment and swiped at her ribcage, her own blood mixing with his own on the forest floor. Rayn turned to the mocking vampire and with a speed neither of the men could comprehend, she truck at the vampire's chest, ripping the still beating heart out. She called down the lightning and incinerated both body and heart and turned to leave.

"Wait! I must take you to safety." The Carpathian called. Rayn turned to him, her eyes blazing with anger.

"It is your fault I was injured. You will take me nowhere Josef. I already spoke to Raven and her mate."

"Raven's mate? That is Mikhail, Prince of our people. He deserves your respect." Josef snapped, unable to hold his temper.

"Why? Does he deserve more than Raven? As I understand without Raven there would be no Mikhail. She saved everyone, she should be worshipped." Rayn said, her anger rising.

"I will not argue female. I will take you into protective custody."

"No" Rayn said simply and before he could say another word she disappeared.

"Damn you!" Josef shouted into the wind. Her female laughter rang out and floated down to him, it seemed to envelope him as he turned to go back to Mikhail's. He reported what had conspired to Mikhail through a mental link and continued to the prince's home. Mikhail turned to Raven, sorrow filling his eyes.

"Josef found her and relayed her words about you and me. She is right, you do deserve to be worshipped, far more than I do." He said, placing one hand upon her lap as she sat beside him. She beamed at him, her love for him radiating.

"Mikhail you do worship me, more than I deserve. She said her ringing in his head.

"Spoken like two star crossed lovers." Rayn said behind them. Mikhail stood and spun to see her standing in the moonlight that shone through the window. Mikhail saw the blood soaking her side.

"Ma'am, you need to be healed and fed." He said politely, not expecting the reaction he got. Rage boiled inside Rayn.

"What am I a pet?" she screeched.

"No, no you are not." Mikhail said, aware now of his folly.

"Too undisciplined to be a pet." Lucian said entering the room.

"Fuck you!" Rayn snapped at him and turned to Mikhail "Fuck you too!" and with that, she misted and left the room.

"Where does she go I wonder?" Raven mused.

"Away and that's all that matters." Lucian said striding over to Mikhail.

"She had a hard childhood." Raven defended.

"You approve and agree with her?" Josef asked as he joined the group.

"No, well, maybe. The poor girl has her reasons for feeling as she does."

"That's ridiculous" said Gabriel who was followed in by several others. "She put her life in danger, got injured, and insulted the Prince."

"She has her reasons for her disrespect. The injury was an accident. The vampire, did any of you sense it? No. But she did. She both fought and destroyed the vampire." Mikhail said stepping forward, looking at each of his men.

"So you condone her lifestyle?" Gabriel asked, looking Mikhail in the eyes.

"No, I am just saying her past gives her reasons not to trust or like men."

"Will she return?" Josef asked, almost hopeful.

"Yes." Rayn said from the shadowed corner. She stepped into the light and Mikhail saw that her long black hair was now let loose from the ponytail and it hung much past her ass. Her shredded shirt was replaced by a nice grey tank top and her pants were replaced by a long, black, flowing skirt. The boots she had kept on. She waved at Raven and Mikhail saw she was wearing black nail polish.

"You are not bleeding." Mikhail stated.

"Any Carpathian worth their weight can heal." She said as she stepped forward.

"Why do you hate men so much?" Josef asked, partly out of curiosity and partly out of offense. Rayn turned to him, her hard black eyes narrowed as she answered.

"My father, a man, left my mother at home alone the night we were attacked. I was nine and frightened. My mother was killed, nearly ripped to pieces before my eyes. The vampire fed from me and hurt me. My father came home and injured the vampire and left him for dead and left. He set the house on fire to destroy the body and the heart. I called to my father, screaming in pain and fear but he left me for dead too. The vampire rose and left me as well and I, at nine years of age, was forced on my own. I never saw my father again; I believe he sought the dawn. I have lived on my own since then for these past eight hundred years and I have hunted men, men too weak to carry on."


	4. Chapter 3

All present stared at her in horror of what she had to do, what she had become. Raven tried to move forward but something in Rayn's eyes made her stop. He eyes were filled with both despair and rage, neither was giving in and Rayn stood there, fighting a battle against the tears.

"Sweetheart-" Lucian started.

"DON'T! Do not EVER call me sweetheart out of pity." Rayn said through clenched teeth.

"I am sorry."

"Do not apologize. It shows weakness." Rayn said, masking her face to block out emotions. Her eyes hardened to look like black ice.

"What would you have me say then?" Lucian asked.

"Nothing. I would not force you to say anything you do not mean. All I ask is that when you do speak, you use the truth."

"Spoken like someone who has seen the horrors of men." Rayn turned to see a woman enter followed by a few others.

"I have seen far too much. More than I ever wanted to see and more than once it tempted me to seek the dawn but I knew there was still much to do, and I had to carry on." Rayn said softly to the females.

"I am Maryann and this is Savannah, Solange, Skyler, and Natalya." Rayn bowed to each of them in turn. "We are Lifemates of some of the men here."

"They don't keep you at home where it is safe and warm?" Rayn asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. If it offended any of the females, they did not show it.

"They sometimes try but in the end they see to our happiness first and sometimes forget everything else." Maryann said and smiled at the men.

"I would love to stay and chat but there are more evils in the world to go destroy." Rayn said and turned for the door.

"What is your name?" Raven asked suddenly.

"My name is of no consequence." Rayn said as she continued on.

"Why is that?" Gregori asked from the corner. Rayn paused, her hand on the cool doorknob, and she turned slowly to look back at them. Raven was shocked to see tears glimmering in Rayn's eyes. Rayn's whole face changed, it softened and became almost childlike.

"Because I don't matter." Rayn said softly and left the room quickly. She was headed for the front door when she heard Raven call after her. Rayn ignored her and sped up. She saw the night through the open door, it beckoned to her to seek safety in the folds of its shadows. She almost made it but the door swung shut before her and two arms grasped her so she could not mist. Rayn struggled as the tears continued to flow.

"Be still little one. No one is going to harm you." said the man holding her.

"Then let me leave. I need to leave."

"Not tonight. Tonight you will stay here." Rayn looked up to peer into his face and silver eyes flashed at her. His face was emotionless but his eyes held something she had not seen in so long. Instead of pity or contempt she saw sympathy. This paused her struggling as she was led back into the other room. He sat her on the couch and went to stand by Mikhail. All the while she never stopped staring at him, he was the first man she had known that cared or at least act like he did.

"What is your name?" Mikhail asked, his voice allowed for no argument but she did anyways.

"Why do you wish to know? Why is my name so important? What will you gain by knowing it?" Rayn asked curtly.

"I will gain the knowledge of your name." Mikhail said shortly. Raven hid her smile with her hand along with several of his hunters. Mikhail ignored them all and stared at Rayn.

"My name is Rayn. Rayn Silvain. I hardly know much about my heritage, I do hope you will understand." She said, sarcasm sewn into the last part.

"Where do you come from?"

"I herald from everywhere."

"Are there any family members left to you?"

"I do not know."

"Where do you live now?" Rayn glanced at Raven then at the silver eyed man, shame apparent on her face. Gregori nodded encouragement to her as if he knew what she was thinking and he knew what was causing her to hesitate.

"I do not live in a house. I sleep underground during the day and most of my nights are spent traveling and tracking."

"Then that is something we will help you with." Mikhail nodded to his men and most of them left. The only ones to remain were Mikhail, Raven and three others. "This is Lucian, Gabriel, and Gregori. He said pointing to each in turn. They each bowed to her in respect and She nodded to them with a smile. "They will help you in anyway."

"That is kind but I do not need help. I have carried on through life alone and will continue to do so. A sharp pain shot through her abdomen and started to spread.

"_Shit!"_ Rayn thought. The parasites were left alone too long without her killing some of them off and they were multiplying past her endurance. She had to find a way out. She kept her face an emotionless mask.

"You may not want the help but I'm sure you will need them in some way. They will protect you while you are in our lands."

"That's nice. I have to go." Rayn said suddenly and stood. She tried to make it to the door but the pain was getting unbearable. She stumbled and fell against the wall and misted. Gregori started when he saw the smear of blood where her head touched the wall.

She shot through the house, hoping she could make it to the safety of the forest but it was not to be. The pain grew and she lost the image in her mind. She shifted and fell, she skidded and rolled into a large tree. Her sides heaved, trying to breathe through the pain. She curled into a ball and as the tears flowed down her cheeks, she slowly tried to kill the parasites bit to her horror there were too many. There was no way she could kill them in time. She pushed most of the pain aside and crawled towards the sound of running water. She found a pool of water that was cool and welcoming. She slowly sank into it. The water lapped at her and she tried to ignore the rising pain. There was a rustling in the bushes and undergrowth but she was too weak to react. She simply watched as Gregori came into the clearing, followed by Lucian and Gabriel. Mikhail brought up the rear.

"You are hurt." Gregori said. Rayn, through heavy eyelids rolled her eyes.

"The pain usually passes but there are too many." Rayn said softly, knowing she could not lie to this man, to do so was probably fatal.

"What?" Gregori asked as he lowered himself into the pool to fetch her. Whem he reached to her she went to him willingly; there was no more energy to be prideful.

"Parasites. I usually can keep them at bay but I went too long before doing a sweep. They multiplied too much and there is nothing I can do."

"You know, we, although being men, have some talents. Killing parasites is something I excel at."

"I thought it was being insufferably arrogant." Rayn said with a small laugh. That laugh turned into a squeak as the parasites spread farther. Gregori laid her down on the soft grass and the other three males stood around in a position that would be perfect to attack any enemies that approach. Gregori entered Rayn and he gasped at what he saw, her insides were scarred after so many years of parasite wounds. He quickly did a sweep and killed most of them and she joined in to help. Together they cleaned her bady of every parasite. And when Gregori left her he was grey and had to take blood from Lucian. Gabriel extended his arm to Rayn who politely declined.

"My father said to not take blood from a Carpathian unless he is your lifemate and sometimes even then." Rayn said softly. The men exchanged a glance andsaid nothing.

"Is this why you tried to leave my home?" Mikhail asked.

"Yes." Rayn said softly.

"There was no need. All you had to do was tell us and we would not have almost lost you." Mikhail said.

"Oh, so I should just go crawling to you with every problem I have? You can just make all the evil go away can you? Well hell I guess I had it wrong all those years. Damn I better go get my dress and heels so I can at least look good when my caveman returns right?" Rayn asked, a fiery rage burning in her eyes.

"No. I just-" Mikhail stammered.

"God, I can not do anything right around you can I? Well fuck you then." She screamed. Rayn misted and left, hoping to never have to return, but like is her life, it did not happen the way she planned.


	5. Chapter 4

Mikhail looked to Gregori, worry etched into his face. Rayn was in distress and he had once again been the one to make her that way.

"My friend, you must learn that silence is probably best used around her." Gregori said slyly.

"Sun scorch you." Mikhail hissed. Gregori chuckled and misted; returning to his beloved Savannah. Mikhail was left alone in the woods, thinking of how to right what he had wronged. He did not return home until just before dawn and found Raven already went to ground, knowing he not only needed time but isolation with his thoughts. His last conscious thought was on her, that scared, weak female who fled in anger.

Rayn flew until she could go no further. She landed only to feed and took to the skies again. She would never return and she would go far enough to where they would never find her. She was over South America when she finally settled down. She went to ground just before dawn and waited to day out. The jungle above her moved much like any other day and when night fell, it quieted. Rayn leapt from the earth, throwing dirt and rocks everywhere with force. She strode through the jungle, scanning for humans but found none. She continued on, knowing she had to feed soon.

"This place just does not end does it?" she whispered, half in wonder. She started to hear voices, they were not human. She groaned as she entered the clearing to find several men standing around and jaguars were everywhere. She gasped and they spun to see her. She tried to run but strong arms captured her; stopping her from misting. She was about to scream when all of a sudden, everything went black.

She woke up hours later; she could feel the sun's approach. She tried to roll over but she was strapped down. She struggled for a few minutes before giving up. There was no escape. She looked around and saw that she was in a small room, no windows and the floor was concrete, no doubt a way to keep her away from the earth. She waited as she heard a man approach. He opened the door and switched on the light. She had to squint because the lights were too bright after such darkness.

"Hey, you are awake this time. Perhaps you will cooperate." He said with an evil smile.

"What do you want?" Rayn hissed.

"Answers. What is your name?"

"Rayn."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't remember, I was a little girl when I left and I have no memory of where I was then."

"Where is Mikhail?"

"I can honestly say I do not know."

"Who sent you?"

"Nobody sent me."

"Why are you here?"

"I ran from Mikhail, in a fit of rage. Now will you let me go?"

"No, our leader will decide what to do with you, until then whatever happens happens." He said as he leaned forward. He placed a soft kiss on her throat and placed one warm hand on her cheek, gently caressing. Her arms were tied above her head and she laid helpless as he continued on. He moved to straddle her and she could feel his manhood press against her thigh. She knew that if she called out that the men, regardless of distance, would hear and come to her but something stopped her. His wandering hands unbuttoned her shirt and groaned as the milky white breasts showed through the black lace. He cut the garment from her and her breasts were freed. Before her breasts could move he caught one nipple in his mouth and his hand caught the other, his fingers teasing and caressing her nipple. Her body was responding but her mind was almost shutting down from the disgust. His hand went lower to the skirt she had put on after her ordeal in the Carpathian Mountains. He hand slipped up her thigh and she realized with horror she had not fashioned herself any underwear. He ripped the material of the skirt and she lay, in all her glory, on the table beneath him. He slipped a finger inside her, as if testing the waters and he slipped in another. To her horror, Rayn let out a whimper. He smiled and licked his lips as he pushed farther and slipped in a third finger. Rayn's body arched and he took that as encouragement. He pulled his fingers out and made to strip. She watched as he almost ripped his own clothes off and he remounted her. He positioned himself and with one fierce thrust, he penetrated her core. She cried out in surprise and pain but it was washed away as he kept thrusting and pulling almost out and thrusting again. He pulled her hair and licked at her breasts like a kitten after milk. She whimpered as she was about to cum. She came several times that night and so did he. She did not emotionally enjoy it but her body was sated and exhausted. She was left alone at dawn and had to lay in her own perspiration all day. They kept someone on guard to not let her sleep more than an hour at a time so that se was too weak to fight back. This was her life for a few months, every night when they came to rape her she would ask if the superior was there and each night they told her no. She had lost hope and for awhile forgot that she had the mental link and people to help. She just took it, day in and day out. That was until one of the men came to her. He was young and when he was almost thrown into the room by laughing men she knew he did not want to be there anymore than she wanted him.

"Don't worry, I wont touch you." He said and walked over and plopped down in the corner. Rayn watched him through weary eyes, she had not been fed in days and she was slowly weakening. "Its not that I don't think you are beautiful, hell you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but I do not love you. I want my first time to be with someone I love." He explained.

"I wanted that too." Rayn said quietly.

"There is no superior by the way. They have been fooling you. I think they are evil, I am just an intern. I don't want to hunt vampires but they pay the best. I wish there was a way I could help you without it coming back to me."

"Let me feed." Rayn said simply.

"What?"

"If I feed from you while we had sex how could you stop me with so much passion and pleasure going through you. "Rayn said with a smile.

"But I-"

"Do not worry young man; it won't come back to you. I promise. Please help me." Rayn pleaded.

"Very well. I am sorry if I'm afraid or I flinch, I have never done this kind of thing before." He whispered.

"Understandable." She said with a kind smile. He bent down and she fed hungrily from him, to make sure he would not be blamed she took more than she normally would. He would need blood transfusions and medical aid once they found him. She concentrated very hard and the straps holding her unfurled and she rose from the bed. She would need more blood but now she was more powerful and the others could not keep her locked up any more. She exited the room and found it was more like a shed. She strolled outside and waited but no alarm was sounded so she took to the sky in the form of a great eagle, powerful and endangered which almost guaranteed her safe travel. She made it far enough to reach a large house almost at the center of the forest. There were people outside it and she was growing weak. She slowly started to descend but she was so exhausted that soon she was just falling. She would have hit the ground but one of the men looked up and saw her and jumped into action. Mist enveloped her and she was gently set in his arms. She, by this time, was so exhausted she let go of the image in her mind and transformed in his arms. Fear mixed with anger flashed across his face.

"Who is she Zacarias?"

"I do not know Nicolas" Zacarias said softly. He cradled the female in his arms and carried her into the house. Rayn was put to ground, deep under the earth so she could heal and recoup while he asked around.

"_Hunter to hunter, I have found a female. She is weak and battered and is in the earth beneath my home. Does anybody know anything about this female?"_ He sent out the call through all mental links he owned.

"_Her name is Rayn. She left us when I angered her and we have been looking for her since." _Mikhail's voice found its way into his head, pure and light. _"We are on the way. I will be bringing Raven and Gregori who will bring Savannah and Anya and Anastasia."_

"Great, the whole royal family is coming." He said to the empty room. He exited his home and walked slowly to his brothers and their Lifemates. "Mikhail is coming and with him comes his Lifemate and Gregori, Savannah, and the twins._" _

"Wow, this female must be something."

"Especially since they have been looking for her for months." Zacarias said.

"What do we do with her?" Riordan asked.

"Well, we will leave her under ground to heal and tomorrow night we will bring her up and feed her and make her presentable for Mikhail." Zacarias said thoughtfully. None of his brothers protested, they simply went with what he said. At dawn, they each went to ground, Zacarias went alone. The demon inside him was rising ever higher and he was not sure how much longer he could hold out.

Zacarias woke first that night, wanting to check on the female but when he left the earth he found a hole where he placed her. She had risen first and left. He smiled because he had put safeguards on the house last night, anticipating this. She would not be able to leave and she was playing with fire. She turned it into a hunting game for one of the most dangerous predators on earth. He did not scan with his mind that would make it too easy. He simply strode through each room and found her on one of the top rooms in the house. She cowered behind an amour and she was still weak. He plucked her off the ground, disregarding her struggling and brought her downstairs. He set her in a dining chair and left the room to lift the safeguards so the guests could enter. All the while she just sat and glared. When the royal family arrived Zacarias returned with them and Mikhail approached her.

"She is hungry, did you feed her?" Mikhail asked.

"Would you let something in that state of anger near your throat?" Zacarias asked.

"No, you are probably right. Rayn, you must understand, we want your safety."

"And my happiness? What of that?" Rayn asked with a snarl. Zacarias almost collapsed as those few words unlocked his world. Colors and emotions he had not felt in centuries flooded his mind all at once. She was purity, the light to his dark. He looked up, no one had noticed his small reaction, and they were focused on Rayn, all except one. Zacarias could feel the eyes boring into his soul. Zacarias glanced over to see two silver eyes, staring at him. Zacarias shook his head and looked back at the beautiful woman. They were discussing her living quarters, each wanted her somewhere else.

"She will live here." Zacarias said suddenly. The room fell quiet and they looked at him, even Rayn was intrigued.

"What if she does not like it here?" Nicolas asked.

"I agree with Zacarias, she must stay here." Gregori said. Mikhail stood in quiet contemplation as he looked at the girl who just moments ago was yelling now looked timid and pale.

"What do you think?" Mikhail asked her. She looked up at him suddenly.

"Does it matter? You men decide what you want but I swear to goddess, if you try to trap me I will escape somehow, I did last time. She stood to leave but she still had not fed and was weak. She stumbled forward and Nicolas had his arms open for her to fall into but Zacarias almost shoved him out of the way to catch Rayn. The other males looked at him, surprised but Gregori stared at him with knowing eyes.

"I will see to her needs, she is mine and none of you will take her from me." Zacarias snarled his eyes wild and unfocused. His brothers stepped forward to shield the prince should there be need and the sudden movement urged Zacarias into action. He fled down the stairs to the sleeping chamber and after he set her on the comforter of the four-poster bed that was against the wall, he put more safeguards on the door and walls. Rayn whimpered on the bed and He spun to see her, she was passed out, weak still from not eating.

"Here, take freely what I offer." Zacarias said softly. He cradled her head in his lap and sliced his wrist and placed it to her lips. It may have been voluntary, a subconscious reaction, or perhaps and age old instinct, but she fed and she fed deeply.


	6. Chapter 5

Rayn woke first that night, furious. Zacarias had not forced her hand in anything, and that made all the difference to her. She stormed up the stair and found his family lounging on the couch.

"Well good evening." Nicolas said with a bright smile.

"What is so good about it? It just means vampires are awake and running about, needing to be killed." Rayn snapped. She was halfway to the door when he stomped nto the room.

"Where the hell do you think you are going ma petite?" Rayn spun to see Zacarias, fire burned in his eyes. "You are mine. I claimed you yesterday. Leaving now would only put yourself in danger and that is something i can not allow."

"I am a hunter. I hunt. If there is evil to be killed, I will kill it. You have no say in the matter."

"Ahh, that is where you are wrong." the smile on his face angered Rayn, as if he could dictate to her.

"Well, you will just have to try to catch me then." Rayn bolted from the house, cloaking her presence as she had done so many times to hide herself from vampires. Zacarias followed, a challenge burning in his eyes but as he felt her disappear from his radar he stopped short. She was good. He had to do some serious tracking to find her, if she left enough of a trail to follow.

Rayn perched herself on the branch of a tree, waiting for the sun to rise, there was time but she made sure he could not find her before she rested. A rustling made her pause, she was in the body of a jaguar, though her mind was her own and she turned her fuzzy head to see a male jaguar. She slipped into his mind to make him go away but met consciousness, he was a male jaguar of the species, a rare one who could still shift. Fear flicked across her eyes but it was gone as quickly. It was too late to run, he knew what she was, she had to stay and fight.

He pounced quickly and caught her off guard. They fell to the earth, each digging claws into the other. He was ontop of her in seconds, biting and dragging as she struggled. As if he thought taking her back to the cave was pointless he pinned her down with his front pays and he held her in place by grabbing ahold of her shoulder with powerful jaws. She stilled, she knew what was coming and she just needed to let him continue and when the moment was right she would attack and get loose. He thrust forward and penetrated her. She turned her head away, a serious feeling of guilt washed over her as he raped her. Zacarias, his image haunted her thoughts so much she almost lost her opportunity to escape before he finished and impregnated her.

Rayn pushed with her front claws, ripping his teeth from her shoulder, spilling her blood on the jungle floor. She twisted quickly and bounded away, knowing she lost too much blood to continue this battle. She would fight him and kill him, yes, but she needed to heal and feed before she did that.

Zacarias landed in between the trees and smelt her, she had landed, for however briefly. she looked around and saw blood, it must be her blood. but why? was that tracks? He bent down and saw the tracks of a second jaguar, and the remnants of spilled seed. A furious growl erupted from his lips. The jaguar would die and she would never leave the house again. He called to his brothers who appeared within minutes.

"What is wrong brother?" Raphael asked, his face held a grim look.

"She is in trouble. That is her blood and that is semen from a male jaguar." Zacarias growned out.  
"Damn, that is a lot of blood. Is there no sign of her? She has not entered your mind for comfort?" Nicolas asked as he determined the amount of blood loss. "She will be weak and slow but this amount of loss should not kill her."

"She has not spoken to me, she hides her presence. She is as good if not better at it than Gregori." Zacarias said with a hint of pride.

"We need to find her brother. Now all the jags will be after her, knowing she is not a normal jaguar."

"I know Raphael. Split up." Zacarias comanded. They each went a different direction in search of Rayn, the elusive prey.

Rayn sat on the bank and let her feet dangle into the river, she was healed and she had fed from a few animals. It did not bring her strength back up to where it usually was but she was strong enough. She laid back and closed her eyes and rested there, waiting for the males to find her. It was inevitable.

"Well, what do we have here?" Rayn sat up quickly to see she was surrounded by men, each in a pair of jeans and had bone necklaces, jaguars.

"Nothing you are welcome to." She said simply and stood as if they were no threat to her. The leader had black hair and brown eyes. His skin was a deep tan and was criss crossed with scars. He stepped foreward and grabbed ahold of her arms. Rayn stared into his eyes, unafraid. He planted his lips on hers and pried his way into her mouth, his tounge slipping around as if searching for something. Rayn smiled inwardly and bit down till she tasted blood. His fist collided with her cheek and she fell backwards into the river. She fell on her ass, much to the entertainment of the men.

"Listen here you bitch. You cut up my comrade this evening and you will pay for it."  
"He tried to rape me."

"We need to keep the bloodline pure." he defended.

"Well then i am not your target. I am Carpathian, not jaguar." That was her mistake.

"Carpathian you say? Well we love those girls just as much. Boys grab her." They were hyped up on something for their strength was great and no matter how much she struggled, she could not get away. She let out a gutteral cry that echoed through the jungle, reaching each of the males, achieving her intentions. Each of the males corrected their dirsction and burst through the trees, hoping to get to her before trouble.

They arrived at a cavern and they entered quickly, Rayn felt the presense of vampire and strong safeguards. This was hidden from most, perhaps the men were smart enough to sense the safeguards. she was chained with silver shains dripping with vampire blood, burning her flesh. the men drank and ate infront of her and she waited, unsure of what was to happen next. Finally the leader approached.

"The master will want you but he allows us some privileges. I get first dibs." he smiled his threat and Rayn knew she could not escape this time. He descended upon her and trailed kisses over her face and neck, as if they were lovers but his hands were rough and they grasped as if he were a child seeking milk with a beggar's thirst. He penetrated her over and over, thrusting again and again and rayn made not a sound, she just laid there taking it, knowing it was infuriating him.

There were shouts but they were left unheard by Rayn and the rapist, but suddenly he was ripped off her in a violent twist. He was turned to find himself face to face with Zacarias. Zacarias' eyes burned with anger, a blazing fire in his eyes. His teeth bared to show his fangs, and a growl in his chest. the last thing the man saw before he was killed was his own reflection in Zacarias' eyes. Zacarias bent down and unchained Rayn carefully, wary of the blood and burns. He helped Rayn stand and at the sight of the blood running down her legs he growled.

"Who hit you?"

"The leader, the one you killed." Rayn said without a single tremor in her voice. She found her way to the hot pools in an adjacent cavern as her brother in laws stood guard at the mouth of the cave. She bathed slowly, scrubbing every inch that he had touched and healing where she was burned. Zacarias sat idly by, unable to help, this was something Rayn had to do to feel in control and feel comforted. Rayn finished and dressed herself and waited for Zacharias to join her in the cavern.

"What were you thinking?" he nearly growled at her.

"It is my job, I hunt, I explore. It is what I do. If i get into trouble I get out." She explained with a stern face.

"Not when it endangers you." he argued.

"It did not endanger me."

"Then I imagined the blood?"

"Not a fatal amount of blood loss."

"Not the point."

"It is, you are overreacting Zac."

"You should stay at home and-"

"And what?"

"Nothing"

"No, we should stay home and what?!"

"Be safe, not go out galavanting." Zacarias finished.

"Never, never will I allow myself to be controlled by anyone other than myself."

"You better learn. After this I will not allow-"

"Zac! There are vampires near the house!" Raphael ran into the groaned and grabbed ahold if Rayn. They all took to the sky and flew faster than even Rayn thought possible for clumsy men. Rayn was deposited on the doorstep and the men continued on to fight the vampires. The other women tried to usher her inside but Rayn stood firm. She would stay outside incase she was needed.

As if on cue she felt the filthy, oily presence of a vampire nearby. He strode up to her as if he belonged there.

"Hello precious, would you let me into the house?"

"Not on your life sport." Rayn teased. She danced closer to him but always stayed out of his reach. He grabbed at her playfully at first but he got pissed wuickly and tried to do her harm in no time. The females from the house cried out to try to help her but Rayn had it under control. Soon she had him where she wanted and launhed herself onto his shoulders and reached down in front of him and with a sickening crunch she slammed her fist into his chest and removed his heart. She drew the lightning down and disposed of the body and the heart. She cleaned herself off and healed her burns from the blood and resumed her post infront of the door. The females inside did not try to coax her inside after that. There was no news from the men but Rayn was called upon to kill a few more vampires before they returned.

"What the hell are you doing outside?" Zacarias demanded.

"She saved us many times. She killed like five vampires while you were defeating the others." Lara supplied.

"Five?" Raphael asked, unsure if he heard right.

"Five." Lara confirmed.

"It was a trap." Nicolas' voice was grim.

"Thank you, I owe you my life for saving my Lifemate so many times when I could not." Raphael said and bowed to Rayn, Nicolas joined him as did the rest. All except Zacarias who remained standing, with a look of fury on his face.

"It was nothing. It is what I do." Rayn said with a smile, glad to be appreciated.

"You disobeyed me." Zacarias protested.

"Give it a rest brother. She is a hero. She should be allowed to fight." Nicolas scorned. Zacarias looked shocked that anyone would stand up to him in such a way and stood dumbfounded while the rest of the family returned inside. Nicolas called for Zacarias and it brought Zacarias back to the present and he too went inside, unaware that his life was about to change drastically in ways he was unaware of.


	7. Chapter 6

Zacarias looked over to his right, his Lifemate was beside him. They were standing guard of the house, there had been a recent vampire attack, a sophisticated one, and they were on guard duty for the evening.

"Zacarias?"

"Yes Rayn?"

"I feel something is off, I do not know if you feel it but the vampires are not here anymore but something is. Its stronger, bigger, darker than the rest." Zacarias slid a strange glance at Rayn, this was the first time she had spoken of fears, or anything that she had doubt about.

"Will you allow me to feel it through you?" the question was a simple one but it would take a large sacrifice of privacy and pride on her part.

"Yes." Zacarias almost shoved her in the house where she was safe. For such a quick answer with no hesitation it scared her. If it scared his brave warrior then he was worried. He entered her mind slowly, careful not to startle her and he saw through her eyes and felt what she did. He found it, she was right. This was the strongest master vampire he had encountered. He pulled out quickly, aware now that they were all in danger. He reached out to other hunters, hoping they would hear.

_"Listen, all hunters in the area. there is a great threat upon my household. I am not sure of the actual strength of the vampire. He was able to hide his presence from males but my Lifemate was able to find him. I need help with this one. I will not risk my family's safety for pride." _

He got no response but that was to be expected, there were little Carpathians near and the ones that were would be there soon, no questions asked.

"They will come." Rayn's voice was his anchor, his reason for staying so firm.

"You understand we will need help. He is terribly strong."

"I will fight alongside you, as I always knew I would."

"I will welcome your help but should it get too dangerous"

"I will leave, as promised." Rayn said, her voice came out choked and he wanted to embrace her to chase away the fears but that would only make her angry She had her pride. Nicolas and Raphael came to relieve them at midnight and the couple retreated to the inner living room in the house with the rest of the family.

"Any news? Is there another monster?" MaryAnne asked with fear in her voice.  
"Yes. He is strong and Zacarias called for reinforcements. I think we need to consider moving people. You evacuated the humans, now its time to think about moving the females." Rayn said with a great sigh.

"You think that is wise?"

"It is all I can do to protect you all. If you are not here then I will be less distracted in battle." Zacarias smiled at the irony but Rayn missed the great epiphany.

"Please, we will leave tonight. I will pack tonight." MaryAnn left the room with the other females and left the men with Rayn.

"Now what? who leaves with them?" Manolito asked calmly.

"You." Rayn answered just as calmly. "Take Riordan with you and get them out of here. I will remain with the rest"

"That is suicide. If no one else shows then you are all going to die."

"That is the risk we all chose to take when we agreed to live here. If I am to die then I will die beside my love." She replied. Zacarias marveled at his little warrior, so full of courage and loyalty it humbled him to think she was his."

"You must see sense." Manolito protested.

"You see sense!" Rayn shouted. The room became deathly still, except for Rayn who stood and continued. "The women will die if they stay! They need to get out of here. The men are hunters, it is their job to stay as is mine. It is my occupation, my mission. Something that has kept me going in life. You must protect your Lifemate, is that not your job?! Take her and the rest and get them out!" Rayn finished her speech but was out of breath, She was close to breaking and everyone saw it. Besides her and Zacarias nobody knew how strong this new master vampire was. She alone knew exactly, Zacarias just got a feel for him, but the vampire was in her mind, feeding her samples of his power as if teasing her. She felt as if she knew this vampire, as if she had known him before.

"She is right." Lara said and stood. She went to go pack along with Colby and Juliet.

"Understand brother. Please, they need to be kept safe. They are the first semblance of family that I have ever had since my parents died protecting me. I need them to be safe. I need all of you to be safe. If you would listen I would send all of you away and handle him myself." Rayn pleaded for understanding but the males just could not understand her feelings, at least most of them did not. Zacarias did, he understood the need to protect the last bit of family he had left and he understood the responsibility she had given herself. He understood the great burden of it. He tried to take some of the burden but they both had taken on so much that neither could take much more.

"You will do fine. I will be beside you as is my place. Raphael and Nicolas will be there with us. Maybe some other hunters will answer our plea." Zacarias started but was interrupted but Nicolas who relayed a message of visitors. Zacarias and Rayn went outside to greet them. It was Mikhail, Gregori, Lucian, and Gabriel.

"Welcome my prince, Gregori, Lucian, Gabriel. You are most welcome and your visit is much appreciated. We are in great need of help." Rayn bowed low to show her respect to the great warriors.

"Well, well, have not we changed." Gabriel joked.

"Threat upon those I hold dear can do that." Rayn retorted with a bright smile.

"I have received the call and I have brought with me our best. If you feel more is needed let me know." Mikhail said as he turned to Rayn.

"That is the problem. It is like he is teasing me. He is aware that I can sense him, perhaps that was his plan, but he feeds me his energy, as if he is giving me a taste of how powerful he is. It varies, the strength, but I do not know if it is his full strength he is showing me or if it is a portion."

"I have felt a sample and that was very powerful. If he is just sending out a portion we will need all of you." Zacarias added.

"Then it is good we came. Where is everyone else?" Gregori asked, looking around.

"I am sending them away." Rayn started, taking leadership again.

"Wise decision." Mikhail approved.

"It was my idea. Of course it is wise." Rayn joked.

"Of course, my apologies." Mikhail replied with a warm smile. they stood for a second, just taking in the night when a vision hit Rayn hard. It was the group before her but they were all mutilated around her, she herself was covered in wounds and bleeding badly, she felt every wound as if they were real and she cried over each of the bodies before a male stood before her. She knew that scent. She knew that vampire.

Rayn's body convulsed in pain on the ground, the males unsure of how to help her.

"Rayn, come to me, what is wrong?" Zacarias tried to coax her back but the vampire held her in his vision of horror. When she was let go her body stilled, her breathing so shallow it was almost nonexistant. "Oh God." Zacarias knelt beside Rayn and held her close.

"Zacarias!" her mental call so loud, so full of despair that even those still in the house came running out. Rayn sat up quickly, afraid that everyone really was dead. They all stood there and Rayn nearly fainted with relief. Gregori sat next to her on the ground and gazed down at her. He said nothing but raised his eyebrows in question.

Rayn shared with him the vision and even he flinched.

"He is tormenting her, sending her visions of our deaths. Each one of us. He is making her feel the pain we would have felt before death, all of us." He explained. the group stared, shocked that she would handle it, or that he would do it.

"We need to kill this son of a bitch." Zacarias swore.

"I think I know him." Rayn spoke up.

"What?"

"He looks familiar, I know his scent." Rayn reflected.

"Let me see him." Rayn let Zacarias once more into her mind, giving him free range, he was so sure he knew him too that she did not want to stop him. As he pulled out Rayn felt his sense of realization so she knew she did know him. 'It is he. He who attacked your family Cara. It is the vampire that killed your parents. He is here to finish what he started."

"It is a shame we will not let it happen. Perhaps then you should go into hiding." Manolito grinned.

"And leave you all to fight my battle? never. besides you need me, otherwise you would fall." Rayn boasted. The men laughed at this and Riordan and Manolito led the women back inside.

"What say we get a battle plan?" Mikhail asked. Rayn agreed and they all sat to think of something.

"Well he is coming for me so you have live bait that fights back."

"No." Zacarias snapped.

"Well she has a point. She can fight. She is good." Gregori said.  
"No." Zacarias repeated.

"Fine, how about you go play he-man while I serve these fine young men tea and sandwiches?" Sarcasm dripped off every one of her words.

"Sounds good to me. I do love a good cup of tea." Mikhail smiled. Rayn burst into laughter at his remark and the others joined in, except for Zacarias of course.

"Well i have a special recipe for you." Rayn said with a hostess smile.

"You are so weird."

"Variety is the spice."

"This is true." He was about to continue when the sky darkened, the wind picked up and the lightning flashed. "Too late for them to leave now."

"Yes, he is here." Rayn said, her voice held a sort of accepting, as if she felt that the inevitable would come and she could accept it, greet her fate and move on with either life or death. She was calm, a cool breeze surrounded her in warning or her prepping the men did not know.


	8. Chapter 7

Rayn watched as the dark clouds gathered above them and the wind began to howl. Lightning struck the ground and a vampire appeared.

"Well, well, well. Made some friends have you dear Rayn?" His voice slid over each one, leaving a sickness in its wake.

"Still alive are we?" Rayn snapped, her anger showed on her face.

"And I will stay that way if it is alright with you."

"If it is not?"

"Then you will die instead." He whispered. He leapt toward her but Lucian and Gabriel jumped in his way, causing him to stop.

"Why are the most legendary Carpathians guarding such a monster?"

"Hold your tongue, she is no monster." Gabriel breathed.

"You have no idea. She is my daughter."

"I am not! I am the daughter of Xerces and Dalila. True Carpathians."

"Yes, Dalila was your mother but I got to know her before Xerces did."

"No..." Rayn said, her voice trailed off. Was it true? She thought back.. perhaps her father was distant, maybe he knew. Her mother was protective, perhaps she suspected? Was she?

"She may or may not be your child, but you have no right to her monster." Gregori slipped in as he approached. "She is a warrior of our race. A proud woman who needs no one and nothing to make her life complete, least of all a slimy, pathetic, and worthless man like you." Rayn smiled as she felt the warmth of the men's love. She knew she was welcomed here, and it gave her strength.

"Balderdash, I am the oldest vampire there is. I am, Reginald. I have powers you have yet thought or dreamed of."

"I have." The men all looked at her with curiosity and concern. "I have dreamed of them, wishing I could bring my parents back, and kill you was what I dreamed of, but as an eight year old little girl I did not know of what I was asking. I did not realise the price to my soul. I was not aware what I was doing and once I learned that I knew my soul was tarnished, blackened by my weakness. Whether I was granted what I dreamed of or not, I wanted it. That was enough for me." Rayn whispered to the group.

"You were but a child thrown into a bad situation Csitri." Zacarias' voice held no condemnation but she knew. Rayn knew they all hated her, they must hunt her down now, and that gave her the courage to do what she did. Rayn took a deep evening breath and looked up into Reginald's eyes and stepped forward, throwing on layers of charms and throwing up barriers.

"Sweet father, how I have yearned for your touch." Every male looked at her with shock. "I have missed a rightful male in my life." Rayn embraced her father and he, after a bout of shock, returned her hug.

"Papi is here now sweet." He patted her head and his other hand dropped to her lower back. Tears filled her eyes as Rayn called out and took hold Manolitto's mind. He was so unprepared she struck quickly. He left the house and ran towards them, his eyes empty. As he approached the other men thought he was there to help but he was on a mission. He struck out, through rayn's back, somehow missing her heart, not as she planned, and grabbed his heart and drug it out through her body to dispose of it. rayn's blood poured from her wounds and she fell to the earth, her last thought on the punishment she rightly deserved for having such a tainted soul. She saw the lightning destroy the body and heart but her vision was failing. Gregori knelt beside her, followed by Zacarias.

"Why would she do this?" Zacarias pleaded.

"You will have to ask her. This is not the time for that now. I need you here, some of her organs are damaged, her heart has been burned and her lung pierced, she is coughing up blood." Rayn felt her lung grow heavy, as if filled and she tried to cough out what was in there but found instead of a simple blockage, a never endless supply of blood. She coughed and choked as Gregori entered her to heal. She felt her lung partially empty but even after he healed her lung she continued to cough up the blood until it was gone from her lung. Gregori healed the minor injuries without a problem and as Rayn came to the men surrounded her.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?" Zacarias demanded. Rayn did not answer at first, her mouth still filled with blood that she tried to spit out. She looked at the other men, taking her time formulating an answer.

"It was the only way. sometimes in battle you must make sacrifices, sometimes it is your turn to sacrifice. I sacrificed blood. That is all. It is all I could afford."

"Do not lie to us. You told me your heart too, I had to shift at the last second to miss yours." Manolittlo's voice held fury.

"What? Why?" Mikhail asked. The only male who did not bombard her with questions or their anger was Gregori and she was sure he knew why she did what she did. Rayn stood and looked at the ground, unable to meet their gazes.

"WHY?" Zacarias shouted. "Answer me you, you-" Rayn smiled, this feeling of anger surged through her and she smiled at the familiar feeling, though it was egged by sorrow. Rayn raised her head and looked into Zacarias' eyes.

"You what? Can not think of a name? Yes, the male brain does not seem to hold much information does it?"

"Not the time Rayn." Mikhail warned.

"OH, you angry too? Funny since none of you cared to look for me after my parent's death. None of you cared for me. Why is it that now, when you have to get emotional, that you remember me?"

"We always remember you. How many of your messes have we had to clean hmm?" Zacarias sneered. Maybe she had imagined their warmth, their support.

"You never imagined my support." Ran slid a glance to Gregori, he could be counted on.

"You will not speak to me that way Zacarias. I thought we had bonded, yet here we are.. again. You have shown time and again that you are not perfect. Men are not perfect. They lie, they steal, they betray. I bid you all adue. Mikhail, I will travel north to the place of my birth. I will find the place my house once stood and reside there. Please, do not hesitate to call on my services." She turned from the men and was about to take flight when something stopped her, an army of women running to her.

"Rayn no! Do not leave. Dammit Raphael, stop her!"

"Manolito you better get your ass in gear and make her want to stay!"

"Zacarias you will pay dearly if she leaves now." Rayn smiled at their comments but she had to leave. She had to go home. Her mission was done, the enemy slayed. She was ready to return home.

The wind rushed through her hair, the jungke far behind her, the sky open before her. She was free. Leaving had been difficult, the women had cried yet none of the men would try to make her stop. They let her go, as if she meant nothing more to them than last weeks feeding.

"You exaggerate." Gregori, always the voice of reason.

"So says you"

"Yes, so says me."

"arrogant." She laughed, he could make her do that every time they spoke.

"Perhaps. The women weep for your return and give the men little rest."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I was thinking you could return..." Gregori started.

"You thought wrong. I got to go, I am getting close. I will speak to you later Dark One." Rayn cut off the conversation and started her descent, gazing at the forest around her, looking at the chaired remains of what once was. most of the house was gone, bits of wood and glass were all that was left. Rayn fell to her knees and scanned the earth, hoping something of her mother's made it, all her jewlry was looted from the wreckage. The sun had begun to rise and Rayn started moving the earth to go to ground. Before she put herself to sleep she cast one longing glance at the dawn.

"Rayn, wake up. Rayn. Get up. Rayn!" Rayn shot from the ground and looked around. Someone had called her from her slumber.

"Who beckons?" She sent out the message, hoping to get an answer. She recieved none. Rayn shook her head and turned to the west and watched the last rays disappear behind the trees and the world fell to darkness. This was it. She had finished her life's mission, hunted down her mother's killer. Now what? The world was too changed, she could not survive here. The only way to do it was meet the dawn.

"Do not!" It was Geegori who called to her, not her Lifemate who tried to stop her. "He is in the ground, he will not rise again until you come to wake him. His promise made, he waits for you." Gregori answered as if reading her thoughts.

"He can rot there for all I care." Rayn snapped.

"You do not mean that."

"I could." Rayn protested but they both knew she was lying. The call to her Lifemate was strong and it was hurting her to stay away but she would not submit, she would not lose. There was a moment of pure silence on his end and she wandered if he cut off the connection.

"Is that what you think? That to have a Lifemate you lose?"

"You lose everything. Who you once were, your life then becomes how can I make my Lifemate happy today, to me that is slavery."

"I understand your hesitance, but if you would just try with him, he will not make you lose, you will gain love, happiness, a home and one day, family."

"You must come back Rayn. Please. You need him as surely as he needs you. You are suffering and so is he. Your family, your people are here, waiting for your return." Savannah's soft voice filled Rayn's head. Rayn began to feel a deep guilt over leavinf Zacarias, and she knew she would return, if only to drive away the pain she felt at his absence. "If you return to him you will be happy. I just know it. Return."

"I can not." Rayn was sobbing now, trying to fight the sorrow that had replaced the anger within her. "I should not feel what I do. I should not be this way. I am a ferocious warriar, not a simpering wuss. I am a fighter, not a stay at home mom." Rayn tried to reason with them and as they left her mind she felt a flutter in her own mind and it was gone leaving a gaping hole and she knew that Zacarias had pulled out, that he was giving her the freedom she so demanded. Whatever the cost to him he gave it to her and Rayn, sitting in the soil released her red tears to mix with the soil and she wiped at them, trying to shake off the lonliness she felt.

"Please, please gregori put me to sleep. Please I can not do this anymore." Rayn sent out the call, begging for aid but he, also giving her the independence she craved and fought fro, left her be. "Gregori. I am sorry for this. I am. I just had to talk to someone about this, about what I am going to do." The sun had risen and was high in the sky and Rayn sat in a small chamber beneath the earth. Lethargy had taken hold but she knew what it was she had to do. She could not be a hunter and feel as she did. She could not kill if she was crying all the time. He answered slowly, as if he were tired, something she could sympathise with but still she continued. "I, much like Spock, have been emotionally compromised, unfit to hunt" He became aware of what she was about to do and a second after she moved the earth from above her the suns rays burned her, blistering her skin, Gregori took over her mind, forcing her compliance. He put the earth back in place and she lay in the dar cavern gasping in pain. He put her to sleep, one only he could wake her from and he waited.

As the sun fell Gregori took Raphael to retrive Rayn. they found her as Gregori had left her, mostly healed by the eart, small third degree burns remained.

"What has she done?" Raphael snapped.

"Reacted. I fear I might have reacted to same way. My freedom was something I needed and to have my whole life threatened by a man who was going to dominate me and take all I knew and put me in a new world." Gregori mused. Rayn was not a child rebelling against authority, she was fighting for the world she lived in. The problem being neither her nor Zacarias could go back, they were now forever entwined in each other's lives and each was oging to have to give up something. Gregori picked up Rayn and cradled her as he took to the sky, her burns woiuld heal but he needed to get her closer to her Lifemate. She needed his pull. Gregori glanced down at the dried blood on her ace and his heart nearly broke. Such a strong proud warrior reduced to this, a shell of what she had once been, To her turning to her lifemate was like a male turning to darkness, power.

Gregori strode through Mikhail's guest house and down into the livingroom where Zacarias had been sitting, called to rise by Mikhail, whose voice he could not with dignity ignore. Zacarias rose from the couch and seeing Rayn's burned bloddy body in another man's arms he nearly attacked Gregori.

"Stop." Mikhail commanded. He was sitting in a chair closer to the far wall awaiting Gregori's arrival. Rayn was set on the couch and the blood cleaned and burns healed before she was called to wake.

"What am I doing here? What is he doing here?" Rayn growled at the sight of Zacarias.

"Enough." Mikahil sighed. Rayn fell silent at his words and waited for him to speak. "Since you two are having problems connecting we are having mediators come in. Vikirnoff and Natalya will be here, ah here they are" he said as a couple walked in the room. "Yes. They are here to talk some sense into the two of you. You need to swallow your pride and get over your old lves and accetp your new one. This running and hiding is not working and an outright fight is forbidden." from Mikhail's voice they could all hear his frustration and fatigue. TYhe couple stood before Zacarias and Rayn with blank faces.

"Rayn, you are a prideful hunter, a good one at that. I am much like you. I fought for myself and by myself until I met Vikirnoff. He was a demon to me, somehting to be defeated and left behind to be forgotten. I love him now, more than the air itself and I am still a hunter. I still crave adventure. I love the hunt. It is my calling." Natalya spoke with ocnfidence and truth. Rayn could feel the love that radiated off of her for her lifemate and that frightened her.

"Zacarias. I always believed you to be a wise leader. A powerful hunter. Someone to follow but this? This is nonsense. You will give in to her every whim. Get used to it man. I am still a hunter. I still protect my lifemate. I am still her world and she is mine yet we are still ourselves." Zacarias shifted and crossed his arms and Rayn nearly laughed, he was pouting.

"We can feel your love for one another, why can you radiat it yet not give your love to the one whom it is for?" Natalya spoke softly, curious, trying to get the couple before her to speak. Anything is better than silence. "What is it you want Rayn?" Rayn's head snapped up at the question, not in a while had anyone actually asked her what she wanted, they just barked out orders or suggestions, never asking her what she wanted and Rayn knew she could not, would not lie to this woman.

"Life. I want life."

"I do not understand."

"I want to live. I want to hunt. I want to bear children and raise a family. I want nothing mroe than that. I could be homless wiht my gfamily, I could be dying of illness yet I would never be happier without those things." Rayn let loose all her inner feelings to the woman before her, raising the weight off of her chest, releasing that tension. "I know many things yet the greatest thing you could ever learn is just to love and be loved in return and I have yet to learn that." Rayn dared not look at any of the men, her barriers were down, she was vulnerable, weak before them.

Zacarias listened to his Lifemate's voice and took in her words. He had not been fair to her. He had asssumed control when she had not wanted full control from him. She wanted to share and he had ignored this. His eyes slid to look at her and watched as she shifted, uncomfortable bearing her feelings and dreams to htem like this.

"That is not alot to ask is it Zacarias?" Vikirnoff asked calmly. He watched the female fight back prideful tears and understood the battle going on in her, a warrior yet a lover. He respected her for that.

"No. I am sorry sivamet. I have done nothing but order you around. I never thought you would giv in to me so I took you. I apologize."

"I was no easier on you." Rayn mumbled.

"I am in charge of your happiness yet I forwent that for safety. I am sorry. Forgive me?" He was asking for more than forgiveness. It was a loaded question and everyone knew it. Rayn sat, debating, fighting and arguing with herself mentally over the answer and after a shuddering sigh she gave it. Her voice barely above a whisper yet it echoed, resonated deep within Zacarias, rocking his entire being. "Yes"


	9. Chapter 8

It had been months since Rayn agreed to give Zacarias another chance, but she could not be happier. He had agreed to her being a hunter as long as she only hunted with him. She readily agreed, not just for the hunt, but for him. If she did not know better she would say she was going soft.

"Darling, what are you looking at?" Zacarias had come to stand on the balcony with her. There was a breeze that brought the scent of the jungle, wild and dangerous, but there was also the scent of the spices that they grew in their garden, soft and intoxicating. Rayn smelled none of this, all she could smell was Zacarias, his musk was a drug to her. The cooling breeze did little to lower her temperature, anytime he was near her body melted. "I am glad to hear that."

Zacarias chuckled. Rayn huffed and stepped away from him, she needed to think.

"Zac, would it be possible to, I mean, could we-"

"What would you like sweets?"

"I want to fly with you." She sighed at the open sky, it was beckoning her.

"Anything for you love." He shifted to the form of a hawk, sleek and deadly. Rayn chuckled at his show of masculinity and chose a smaller bird, the rainbow lorikeet. A bird with a green back, wing, and tail, blue stomach and head and a red chest

Zacarias' breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. The colors dazzled him, the softness of the feathers tempted him, her aerial acrobatics amazed him. She cooed at him and he took flight. Rayn was bursting with joy as she took in the veiw.

"Rayn, is there something on your mind?" Zacarias noticed her joy, but he saw something in her eyes that spoke of trouble.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Its so confusing." She mumbled as she flew higher and faster, seeking the thrill of speed and danger.

"What is it?" Concern suddenly gripped his heart, was she in trouble? pain? danger?

"I am moody, happy one minute then sad the next. I have the urge to cry often and lately I have had stomach cramps. Carpathians do not have periods do they? I never had one." She was confused and as she explained her symptoms Zacarias relaxed visably.

"I see your problem. Perhaps a visit to Gregori?"

"No. I will not let him see me when I am not at my best."

"Oh you are at your best. You are in the family way." Zacarias gloated. The news struck Rayn in the gut. No, it was not possible. Never could she be a mother. She did not have it in her. The news shocked Rayn so much that she lost the image in her mind. In a whirl of feathers and fear, Rayn fell to the earth. Zacarias had to out manuver her to catch her before she struck the trees.

"Do not do that again." Zacarias weezed, the breath had been ripped from his lungs, his heart exploded in his chest.

"I am sorry, I just, I can not be pregnant."

"Why not?"

"I never got along with kids, they are loud, messy, and they touch everything." Rayn explained calmly. Zacarias landed back on the balcony and walked inside, his lifemate in his arms. He laid her down on the bed carefully, as if she might break, and he left his body to search for the answer she wanted. She laid, scared, afraid, terrified that she was carrying children. She felt him leave her and his smile was all she needed but his words caused her to faint.

"We are going to have twins. A boy and girl." Zacarias stared n shock at his lifemate. She was a hunter that was unparalleled yet at the forst sign of babies she passes out. He laughed and revived her.

"NO!" Rayn cried. "I am not motherly material."

"I am not a good fatherly figure either, but we will learn together."

"You are so certain of our abilities as parents." Rayn mused as she sat up in the bed. The comforter was a gift, safeguards woven into it to protect, ease, and to aid in sleeping. She looked up at Zacarias and he saw her eyes grow large as her self doubt tried to take over.

"I believe in you. It will be a learning experience. We will raise the children to be hunters… both of them."

"Truly?" Rayn was suprised at his agreement to his daughter hunting.

"If she wants to be a hunter then yes, she will be a huntress. If she does not then we will love her just the same, though she will learn self defense." Zacarias at least wanted her to know how to kill one should the need arise. Of that he was certain.

"I love you when you see reason." Rayn jibed.

"Too bad that is not that often." Zacarias joked.

"Too bad. Hey, what will we name them?"

"I was thinking a nature name for the girl, like her mother and a family name for the boy, like his father."

"Like what?"

"Tempest maybe, or perhaps willow."

"I like willow, strong and proud."

"And for the boy? Vladimir"

"Very nosferatu"

"That is what I was going for."

"How about Dracul or perhaps Caleb?"

"I am liking Dracul, Caleb seems too modern."

"You are such a caveman." Rayn laughed. She grabbed a pillow and whipped it at his face and with a burst of feathers, it found its target. He growled, it was low and menacing but Rayn just laughed and pounced on him. The battle was short since neither really meant it and it ended with Zacarias laying on his back, and Rayn on his stomach, facing him.

"You are such a predator." Zacarias praised. Rayn blushed a scarlet and tried to rise but for a moment it seemed like Zacarias was not going to let go until she leaned down and kissed him deeply. He was shocked and released her and she ran from the room ,leaving a shocked Zacarias behind. "She always suprises me."

_"Brother? Is everything alright? We sense a disturbance in the force."_ Zacarias laughed at Rafeal's words.

_"Rayn is pregnant._" The new was still shocking to him as he relayed the message to his brother.

_"Congratulations brother."_

_"Many thanks, now I must show her what happens when she messes with me."_

_"Good luck Zac."_ Zacarias laughed and left the room to find his prey.

Rayn sat on the porch watching the moon cross the sky while Zacarias trained some of the farm workers in battle. She was days from her due date and she was peaceful. A cramp snuck up her back and she fidgeted but continued to watch the sky until another cramp struck her. She shifted again but another cramp came. It was like a throbbing. She was about to say something to Zacarias about going to lay down when a warm liquid flowed down her legs. She looked down to see the clear puddle at her feet.

"Zacarias" She screamed. Zacarias stumbled and spun around to see what had happened. He rushed to her side.

"It is alright, this was supposed to happen. Everything is fine. Now, let us calmly make our way to the sleeping chamber." He helped her from the chair and led her slowly to the chamber. Rayn was scared, this pain and uncertainty were not her thing. She was laid in on the earth and she grabbed Zacarias and would not let go. He smiled at her clinging form and tried to help her through the contractions. She screamed in pain as a baby was brought into the world. "A son." Zacarias announced as he cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a blanket. The second came soon after. Zacarias cleaned her and wrapped her as well and both were given to Rayn to hold.

"Willow and Dracul, my babies." Rayn cooed. "Welcome to the rainforest. We are going to have to work together these next few years but I think we will be alright."

"I know we will." Zacarias said as he proudly looked on as his family finally came together.


End file.
